


You, Me and the truth.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BE FRIENDSMAYBE WE'D BE BETTER STRANGERSI KNOW EVERYTHING ENDSI KNOW THE COLOUR OF DANGERALL WE DO IS HIDE THE FIREWE JUST FORGET ABOUT THE SMOKEIS THAT A SMILE WITH A FUTUREOR JUST A FAREWELL TO HOPESOME PEOPLE CAN FIND A WAYTO GET THIS THING TOGETHERBUT THERE'S MEAND THERE'S YOU THEN THERE'S THE TRUTHLyrics and Music by Stuart Adamson/ Big Country





	You, Me and the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST BE FRIENDS  
> MAYBE WE'D BE BETTER STRANGERS  
> I KNOW EVERYTHING ENDS  
> I KNOW THE COLOUR OF DANGER  
> ALL WE DO IS HIDE THE FIRE  
> WE JUST FORGET ABOUT THE SMOKE  
> IS THAT A SMILE WITH A FUTURE  
> OR JUST A FAREWELL TO HOPE 
> 
> SOME PEOPLE CAN FIND A WAY  
> TO GET THIS THING TOGETHER  
> BUT THERE'S ME  
> AND THERE'S YOU THEN THERE'S THE TRUTH 
> 
> Lyrics and Music by Stuart Adamson/ Big Country

"Hi-ya. Cath ~ what did kayleigh want, has she been asking about her holiday entitlement. You didn't send her away with more yogurt again, john was chuckling to himself"! 

"No ~ she wasn't johnathon". "kayleigh was informing me that she needed time off for a. Hospital appointment the day after tomorrow ", cath just shook her head and gave john one of her famous death stare's. 

"Shit, is she. Okay...... Is she okay, cath ~ she didn't mention anything too me, this morning in the car. We tell each other things that we don't tell anyone else? 

"Sit down for the love of god, before you fall down john, cath was saying. I,know what you're like johnathon" ~ start panicking, when their's nothing in it! 

"What's she, going in for then. Cath!" 

"I've probably said more than i should have. John ~ Kayleigh is going for test's. 

"Test's, cath last time someone said that too me, my dad was having them and look how that turned out?! 

"It'll, be nothing, john and you said that their wasn't anything going on between you and Kayleigh." 

"John, could feel his face starting to turn beetroot!, doesn't mean that i don't care about. Kayleigh" Yes she can drive me crazy sometimes, and i spend more time thinking about her. When i should be working, I haven't got a heart of stone you know cath! 

"I'm, going to ask her if she's alright?" 

"Don't, you dare. John, you'll end up embarrassing her and you'll end up looking a right dick!" 

"I'm, sure that she'll tell you in her own time." 

"Anyway. Mr Redmond, what can i do you for, don't you have work to be getting on with?!" 

"No...... Maybe, anyway. Our Lord and master is getting his bollocks, roasted by. Alan Campbell and the head of. HR. Peter Johnson from area office, no doubt being reminded about his shenanigans". And relationships with female staff members? 

"Serves him right, john, cath was saying. Imagine getting caught on security camera, coming out of the disabled bog with. Rachel?" 

"I,know, cath. I've seen the tape she's re-adjusting her skirt and he's pulling his zip up!" 

"Just aswell we didn't get caught then. Johnathon?" cath was saying winking at him it would have caused a scandal."

"Yeah, john said back remembering the first time he saw this stunning. Redhead in her works uniform on her first day." 

"Some of the things we used to get up too?" on the cigarette counter with lilly. 

"I,don't remember you complaing. John, when we sneeked into the big conference room for some serious snogging sessions!" 

"John had a cheezy grin on his face." I, wasn't complaining. Cath, what about all those times on. Management training course's, you were the first girl i had a proper kiss with? 

"What you and. Kayleigh, not sealed the deal yet?! Not like reckless redmond".

"No, cath, even though she ditched me at the works night out for the likes of. Elsie and Dianne for most of the night". Leaving me with the knobhead dave and stink ray for company!. 

"We,did nearly kiss but were interupted". 

"What, by someone dogging you mean?" 

"And, how do you know so much about dogging!" Miss prim and proper. Catherine Hilton is their something i should know. 

"No ~ Cath said back, laughing it was something. Kayleigh, mentioned about going dogging with her neighbour ken". 

"Elsie, interupted calling. Kayleigh, cause she dropped her inhaler in me car". Muggings here had too drive back at two in the morning! 

"God what a sight. Cath?!" 

"She looked like something from, that movie. Predator, putting his thumbs and forefingers, next to his mouth saying. Ugly motherfuc.....John! 

"Stop, i'll end up weeing myself here!" 

"How, come we never got together cath!" 

"I've, told you before". John, we were seeing other people and when I wasn't you were remember. Charlotte? 

"Don't. Cath, been trying to put that behind me." 

"You, trained her up, she was a graduate management trainee!". Dave Thompson put you in charge. 

"Yeah, I've still got to thank him for that ~ nearly three years of my life and look what happened". 

"Doe's. Kayleigh know what happened john ~ only the edited highlights about the recorded phone call with me dad? We fell out and i told her bollocks to love?" 

"So is it serious then. John you and Kayleigh, after your nearly kiss. 

"We, all know who'll be at the top of your list for the. Christmas team this year?" Don't we john cath was laughing. 

"Alright, take the piss why don't you?" 

"While you're here their's something i've been meaning to ask you!" 

"Go ahead cath".

"When you took that paperwork to. Litchy in Wigan, was their a certain. Miss Kitson, with you in the car" 

"No. Cath, didn't she phone in sick?"

"It's just that i have a copy of a video of you talking too someone, in the. Wigan store staff carpark, that looks awfully like kayleigh!" 

"Is that how you got them scratches on your face, did you two stop off somewhere!" kayleigh get a bit carried away john. 

"What, no. Cath i told you it were me nana's new kitten?" 

"What's that smell that's right. Bullshit, redmond i know your nana's a dog person?!" 

"Is that the time. Cath, just remembered got to do that disciplinary in twenty minutes".


End file.
